


golden age

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh, think of the things we'll do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden age

He was raising my hand high as if to say I had won; I was the victorious winner in battle. I had won him. But this was nothing like that. It was more mundane. As mundane as an exalted wedding could be, at least.

We were looking over the people of Ylisse. They rejoiced and cheered, and I wondered if they even had an inkling of a clue of the things we had to do on the battlefield. Did they know the number of men we had slain? The number of loses we suffered, as a result of me?

Did they know I was simply just a tactician to this man a couple of years ago? A stranger in a field?

He must have felt my body tremble because his hand squeezed mine. His smile was so pure when he reached to kiss my cheek. To think I was going to share the same bed with this man in a mere evening. Even mother his children in due time. The thoughts had me flustered along with the bustling crowd.

He gave a succession of kisses and turned his head back to the crowd. "You're going to be great, love. Remember, you're one of us. You always will be." Chrom took a glance back at me, winking.

The indication generated bubbles in my chest, leaving me with bashful giggles and adrenaline. This man was magic.

Fear had suddenly left me as soon as it had come, and I practically threw my hand up to wave at our people. Yes, _our_ people.


End file.
